


30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 6

by LaLopez1981



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Avengers, Birthday Sex, Day 6, Established Relationship, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Top!Loki, bottom!tony, corsets, starki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLopez1981/pseuds/LaLopez1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: Corsets</p><p>It's Loki's birthday and he has a special request.</p><p> <br/>*Reminder: these are not related, unless I specify so*</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Porn Challenge - Day 6

“Nope. No way. Not happening. Not in this lifetime.”

“But…it is the anniversary of my birth,” Loki pointed out, batting his long, black lashes and pouting his pale red lips purposely.

“ _Birthday_ , babe. Down here we call it a birthday.” Tony sighed at the face Loki was making, knowing full well it was a ruse, but found himself affected by it anyway. “Look, I’m sorry. But I don’t care if it was your last dying wish. I’m not putting this on!”

He threw the burgundy and gold corset down to the bed and it landed in front of Loki, where he laid stretched out across it. His long, pale fingers trailed appreciatively over the metallic gold decoration on one of the sides of the garment. “I had it specially made for you,” he said softly, “in the colors of your Man of Iron suit.”

Tony groaned softly, guiltily. “What, if anything, have you learned about me that would lead you to believe that I would agree to wear that for even one second?”

Loki’s green eyes slowly flicked up to Tony’s, his lips curved slowly in a soft smile. “You love me.”

Tony stared unmoving for a few long moments; his chocolate brown eyes narrowed slightly, and then narrowed further when Loki tilted his head, and brought up his shoulder to meet it, in a completely adorably sexy move. _The goddamn little shit_. Tony clenched his jaw, looked away, and then brushed his thumb across his nose before holding out his hand to Loki. “Give me the damn thing.”

Loki’s smirk deepened and he held out the corset to him. Tony snatched it up and moved around the bed toward the bathroom. “Oh, darling…?”

“What?” Tony snapped, half-turning back.

Loki flicked his wrist and tossed something to Tony. He caught it in his fist and opened his hand to find something burgundy and satiny. He aimed an _Are you fucking kidding me_ look Loki’s way. “Don’t forget the panties."

Tony glared more and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut on Loki’s echoing chuckling.

Loki sat up and removed his suit jacket, tossing it aside, followed by his tie and white dress shirt, and then finally, his dress pants. Tony had taken him to a fancy restaurant for dinner, a usual Midgardian custom, according to the genius. All the Avengers were there; even Agent Coulson took the time to join them, all hard feelings, with everyone, settled several months back—though the Hawk still harbored some small amount of resentment toward the god that he usually coped with by making smart comments or sometimes subtly cruel jokes. Thor arrived late, taking the time to retrieve Jane from New Mexico for the occasion.

But, if he was honest, Loki didn’t really care about any of them. The only one he was focused on was Tony. Weeks ago, after he had quietly lamented about soon growing another year older, Tony got very excited and decided he wanted to plan something special for him. Loki refused. On Asgard, great feasts were given for many an occasion, but “birthdays” were not one of them. And not one of the million feasts Loki had attended over the course of his life, had ever been given in honor of him and his achievements—not like they had been given almost weekly for Thor. To coax him into it, Tony promised to do anything in the bedroom for him on the night of his birthday—another custom, apparently. So Loki had started to think of what he wanted.

Mostly, when they indulged in games or used toys in the bedroom, Loki let Tony take the lead. If costumes and role playing were involved, Loki always took on the traditionally female role, because privately, he enjoyed submission. But tonight, since it was _his_ night, as Tony kept reminding him, he wanted to see Tony in a corset. Or more accurately, he wanted to _fuck_ Tony in a corset.

He checked the time and saw that Tony had been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes. “Anthony? Do you need help?”

A beat of silence. “No,” he shouted petulantly.

Another minute passed before Loki finally heard the door open. Tony walked into the room, wrapped in a calf-length black bathrobe, arms crossed tightly, and a face as dark as a thundercloud. Loki grinned.

Tony rounded the bed again, moving to the side closest to where Loki sat up against the headboard, and turned his back to him. He whipped off the robe and fell to the bed. “I can’t do the laces,” he mumbled.

Loki chuckled quietly to himself and tapped a hand to Tony’s hip. “Stand up, love.” He moved to his knees as Tony stood and made quick work of tying the laces at the back of the corset tight enough to pull Tony’s sides in, but not enough to make breathing difficult for him. “Is it really all that bad?” he asked, setting his chin on Tony’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him to hug him tightly.

Tony angled his head enough to briefly glance at him. “I feel weird…”

“Why? I’ve worn corsets for you. I never felt weird.” Loki sat back  against the headboardagain, and tugged on Tony’s hand, urging him to join him on the bed. Tony pulled at the panties, which were currently riding up his butt, and tugged on them at the front, making sure he was decently covered then knelt on the bed next to Loki.

“Yeah, but I get the feeling I’m not the first one you’ve worn them for.”

Loki grinned, but neither confirmed nor denied Tony’s comment. He reached out and trailed his fingers along Tony’s thigh. “You look nice.”

Tony’s lips twitched before curving in a tight smile. “Nice? I look fucking hot.”

“Mm…perhaps I need a closer look.” Loki laced his fingers with Tony’s and pulled lightly until Tony finally inched forward. Obviously feeling more comfortable, Tony swung a leg over Loki’s and settled himself on the god’s lap. Loki ran his hands up Tony’s thighs, over his hips and up the sides of the corset, growling appreciatively as he did.

The bottom of the corset ended just above Tony’s hips and the top reached just under the arc reactor, leaving his nipples exposed.  Tony grinned down at him, trailed his hands up his arms to rest lightly on his shoulders. “I take it you like it?”

Loki shifted a little, so he was flush against the mattress and smirked at Tony. “I love it.” He pushed up on one hand, sliding his other up Tony’s chest to his neck and pulled him down to press his lips lightly to his once, then again, almost teasingly. Then Tony grabbed his face roughly and kissed him harder, deeper, biting into his lip and sucking on his tongue. Loki’s hand fell, slipping down to Tony’s ass, cupping and squeezing it through the panties. His fingers dipped under the satin to massage the line of his crack, and after conjuring a small amount of lube, he pressed a finger to his entrance. Tony broke the kiss to moan against his mouth and pushed back into his fingers, rubbing their crotches together.

Loki moved his mouth down to nip at Tony’s neck, collarbone, and lick at one nipple before dragging his tongue along the skin surrounding the reactor.

“Nnnhh…Loki…” He lightly pushed Loki back and shuffled down his legs, pulling his black boxer briefs off along with him and tossed them over his shoulder. Getting himself into a comfortable position, Tony took Loki’s cock in hand, licking slowly up one side then the other, and sucked on the head like it was a cherry Tootsie Pop.

Loki lifted his hips a little, to meet his mouth, and moaned softly, reaching out to card his fingers through Tony’s dark hair. “H-how did you know…mnh—this is what I wanted?”

Tony chuckled, but didn’t stop bobbing his head up and down, taking as much of Loki’s long, thick cock into his mouth as he could. His tongue swirled around the tip before lifting his mouth with a slick pop and moving his tongue and teeth lower to play with Loki’s balls. Loki cursed loudly, his legs spreading wider, and Tony glanced up at him briefly, stroking him as he licked even further down.

He was so enthralled and concentrated on pleasing Loki, that it gave Tony a jolt when Loki’s hands slapped down onto his arms. “Get up here,” he demanded, easily pulling Tony from his lap to his chest, pressing his mouth to the genuis' while shoving at the panties. Tony’s hands flailed some before curling into Loki’s hair and doing his best to wriggle out of burgundy panties. Once he had one leg pulled through, Tony sat up and reached behind him for Loki’s cock, holding it straight up so he could lower himself on to it.

“Ohh, shit…” he muttered, still pushing himself down onto Loki.

“Yes…yes, that’s it, love…take all of me.” Loki’s hands moved to rest at Tony’s hips, guiding him, holding him there for the briefest of moments before lifting him and thrusting up, making Tony cry out and throw his head back.

“Fuck, yes…!” he shouted. Tony leaned forward again, slapping his hands to Loki’s chest, and started moving his hips, rolling them, gliding along Loki’ cock, completely lost in the heady pleasure. “Fuck, Loki, I love your cock.”

Loki chuckled breathlessly, enjoying the view of Tony riding him, uninhibited, letting go of himself, concerned with only pleasing them both. “Do as you wish with it. It’s all for you.” His pressed his hand to Tony’s belly and glided it up the middle of his chest, along his neck and brushed his cheek. Tony turned his head and kissed his palm, flicking out his tongue to draw Loki’s thumb into his mouth, sucking on it until falling forward again, clumsily searching for Loki’s mouth.

Loki’s hands shot down to firmly grasp Tony’s ass, guiding him along again, as Tony kissed him aggressively, dragging his teeth along his lips.

“Mm! Yes, _elskan_. Be rough. Take what you want.”

Tony breathed heavily against him, his lips and tongue caressing whatever they came in contact with—lips, cheeks, chin, nose, even an eyelid. “I want you, baby. Always you. I want you—mmnnh—oh!”

Long, pale fingers skimmed up the stiff material of the corset, scratched up Tony’s collarbone, and caressed his cheeks before curling around his ears. “What do you want me to do to you?”

Tony’s face was a display of pleasurable pain, his eyes tightly shut, his lips stretched over clenched teeth, beads of sweat peppering his forehead and upper lip. He groaned and grunted, still grinding into Loki even as the god struggled to hold his face close. “I—I can’t—ohhh, _FUCK_!”

A wave of pleasure so fierce struck Tony, his head instantly dropped to Loki’s shoulder, his fingers digging into Loki’s skin, his body moving faster, rubbing his cock between them, finding sublime friction against the hard ridges of the corset; even his thighs clenched around Loki’s. Wrapping his arms tightly around him, Loki rolled their bodies until Tony was beneath him, bowing and arching, his noises choked and strained.  Spurred on by Tony’s response, Loki latched his mouth onto his shoulder, biting into the skin, reveling in the feel of Tony’s fingers slipping into his hair and tugging hard.

“Oh, goddamn it, yes!” A twitch of his head and Tony caught Loki’s ear in his mouth, moaning as he sucked on the earlobe.

“Oooh, darling…”

“Loki…” Tony breathed into his ear. “Fuck me… _hard_.”

Loki’s hands sought Tony’s wrists and upon finding them, wrapped his fingers around them and slammed them to the mattress, using his grip to push himself up and started moving his hips faster and faster. He rolled his head back, groaning long and loud, cursing in a language Tony couldn’t understand, before bringing his head back around and lowered his chin to his chest.

Instantly, bright emerald locked with chocolate brown and the intensity of their love-making spiked. Loki’s hips moved at an alarming pace, slamming himself into Tony, and both men’s lips curved at the same time. Tony’s fingers bent, reaching for Loki’s, and the god slide his hands up a few inches to link with his with a grip so tight, both of their knuckles went white. He hissed a little, but nodded, letting Loki know it was all good. Loki’s breath expelled in heavy pants, his top lip curling with his efforts and mouthed a breathless “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Tony mouthed in return before his eyes rolled closed. “Oh…gettin’ close, baby. Nnh…!”

“Yes, yes…look at me.” Tony’s eyes fluttered open and set on Loki. “I want to watch you come undone,” he muttered gruffly through his teeth, taking his hand from Tony’s, reaching down for his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

“Loki…unh…” He swallowed to ease his dry throat, his breaths alternated between pants and hisses, and lifted his legs, hooking them at the ankles around Loki. “Oh, fu…Lo… _ki—!_ “ Tony’s body bowed into itself then stretched out, his limbs trembling as he came, high-pitched _ohh_ s spilling from his lips as his body rolled under Loki’s through his orgasm, spilling into Loki’s hand. Loki continued to pump into him, biting his lip as he watched Tony come down from the high, until he finally reached his own peak, shooting his seed into Tony.

Panting like he had just run a sprint, Loki collapsed onto Tony, one hand still laced with his, laying his head just beside the reactor. Tony’s free hand came up under Loki’s dampened hair, scratching his fingertips against the nape of his neck. He lifted his head to press a kiss to Loki’s hairline and collapsed back to the bed.

“Happy birthday, baby,” he said on a soft breath. Loki shifted, pulling out of Tony and raising his head to catch his lips in soft, lingering kiss.

“Thank you.” He kissed him once more before rolling onto his side, keeping close to Tony. He set his hand on the corset, rubbing it over the burgundy and gold material. “Does it still feel weird?”

Tony grinned and turned his head to aim it at Loki. “Not really. I might be persuaded to wear it again some time.” He hummed softly when Loki pecked his lips. “Maybe even if it’s _not_ your birthday,” he said on a tickled laugh. “Hey…” he frowned a little. “How old are you anyway?”

“Mnh…” Loki hesitated.

“What? Come on…” Tony pushed up onto his elbow, nudging Loki as he moved onto his back. “I know you’re no spring chicken.”

“No… _what_?”

Tony laughed at Loki’s confused face. “Just tell me how old you are, old man.”

Loki sighed and lazily scratched at his belly.  “It isn’t customary to keep track of years in Asgard, so, to be honest, I don’t know an exact number.”

“Ballpark it.” Loki aimed another look Tony’s way and he rolled his eyes. “Es-ti-mate,” he exaggeratingly enunciated. Loki’s eyes roamed away then returned to his, a small smile curving his lips.

“A few millennia,” he finally answered.

Tony’s face fell. “You’re three thousand years old?”

Loki lifted a hand to Tony’s face, scratching his nails in his goatee. “Give or take a few hundred years.” His scratching lessened and he trailed the backs of his fingers down Tony’s throat, turned his hand over and dragged a finger down his chest and circled his nipple. “Does it bother you, love?”

“No, not at all,” he said pursing his lips and shaking his head. “It’s perfectly fine that I’m sleeping with a damn cradle robber.”

Loki pushed up, leaning into Tony, trying to get him to fall back to the bed, but the genius resisted. “And you love every second of it,” he murmured against his lips.

“Can you prove that?” Tony challenged, laying his hand against the god’s high cheekbone. Loki cocked a brow and flicked out his tongue, licking Tony’s upper lip.

“I’ve all night to try.”


End file.
